Dear Friend
by Happykid44
Summary: After the wars are over and the fighting has stopped, a young red haired man writes a letter to a friend. Oneshot


_Dear Friend,_

_I miss you. Your village is still shocked by your sacrifice. The one you desperately wished to bring back is finally here so I assume you're glad wherever you are. I owe you a lot, my whiskered friend. I wish I could have been there before you died. I owe you my life for what you have taught me._

_I used to believe I was alone. I used to believe that no one could ever love me. But you showed that I could be loved, that I could be saved. I learned to believe in my siblings, in my friends, in you and, finally, in myself._

_You with your spiky hair and bright blue eyes. I remember when we first met. I knew what you were at first sight. I knew how powerful you could be. I knew you were like me. But I also knew that in no way were you a threat to me. It turns out I was wrong. You were a threat. A threat to my insanity, my hate and my undying love for blood._

_You've changed me. I am no longer by myself anymore. I no longer rely on the blood of death to wash away my loneliness. I no longer cry to the demon, painting an image of nurture in my head. I no longer need to be alone or shun myself away from humanity._

_It was you who helped me understand. It was you who saved me from this ongoing nightmare. I give you my most grateful respects._

_I used to believe angels could not exist. I realize now that mine just couldn't find me._

_-Signed_

_Your Fellow Monster_

The man with red hair crouched down to the grave and gently placed the letter on top. He let himself shed a single tear before gathering his things and walking away. From the clouds above stood a young man with bright blue eyes and blonde spiky hair.

The young man laughed as he watched the red haired man walked away and smiled. He turned and started towards a pair of people, a man with the same spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a beautiful woman with long red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Your angel finally found you," he whispered. "He will never leave you alone."

Naruto continued his journey to his parents whose arms were reached out to him. He smiled at them and stopped to turn back and look at his friend. His eyes glowed a low happiness and small smile stretch across his face.

"I will never leave you, Gaara. Believe it."

* * *

I liked how this turned out. It's my first Naruto fanfic and my first submission in months. I was looking on Devianart for pictures of Gaara since he is ultimately my favourite character when I thought of this. I've had to restart the series recently since I kept forgetting what episode I stopped at and accidentally skipped through a bunch of episodes.

It was supposed to represent the way Gaara sees Naruto. Ever since the episode where Naruto beats the living crap out of my baby I always thought to myself as I accidentally skipped episodes how much Gaara, in a way, is taught by him. Naruto, to me, in some disturbed strange-ass way is Gaara's guardian angel.

Anyway, this is like after the end of the entire series. Naruto ends up having to sacrifice himself to save Konoha. Sasuke comes back and the village is still is shock, not really processing what happened. The only person who understands is Gaara who writes a letter to Naruto thanking him for the lessons in belief, love and sacrifice. Naruto is simply sitting on a cloud watching this as Minato and Kushina (his parents) wait patiently behind him. Naruto understands that to Gaara he is the angel that showed Gaara the path to happiness and promises to never leave him. It's, in its own way, symbolic of what Naruto is. Not a monster, not a devil and not even human. He's the angel that only certain people can see and Gaara was touched by him, healed by him and saved by him.

I had Gaara sign is _Your Fellow Monster _because I wanted it to be that way, to show that even after everything they have done and everything they have gone through to protect the people the love and their homes, there will always be people who view them as weapons of mass destructions, as devils, as demons.

As monsters.

Well, I hope you guys liked it.

-Happykid44


End file.
